


Five Things That Never Happened to Marco (and one that did)

by Poetry



Series: Things That Never Happened [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Dark, Drabble Sequence, Foster Care, Gen, Minor Character Death, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments from a life Marco almost lived, and one from the life he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Marco (and one that did)

**1.**

 

Jake is close to Marco’s side as they walk through the streets of his new neighborhood.

“Let’s play a round of Mortal Kombat before you go,” says Marco as he unlocks his door. 

“Sure,” says Jake.

Dad isn’t in his usual spot on the couch. “One sec,” says Marco. He opens his dad’s bedroom door.

Marco doesn’t hear himself scream. All he hears is a roar in his ears and the creak of the rope around Dad’s neck as it swings from the ceiling fan. When he falls, Jake is there to catch him.

 

**2.**

 

When Marco comes home late from the construction site, his foster parents barely notice. They give him a nod, nothing more, as he heads upstairs. 

The phone rings. Marco checks the caller ID. It’s Jake. “Hello?” His voice is hollow, breathy. 

“Hey, Marco. You make it back OK?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m fine. But…”

“What?”

“I just feel like we should have…” Marco swallows. “He reminded me of Dad.”

“Marco, there’s nothing you could have done.”

“Yeah. I know. You’ve been telling me for months.”

Marco hangs up. His dreams echo with screams and creaking rope.

 

**3.**

 

“You were right,” says Jake. “He’s one of them. Should I… maybe I should tell Mom and Dad you don’t want them to take you in after all. I don’t want to make you live with whatever’s in Tom’s head.”

“No! Don’t. It won’t be a problem. We’ll save Tom, Jake. If this goes through, he’ll be my brother too.”

“This plan is stupid and you know it.”

“Yeah. It is. But as far as I’m concerned, you’re my brother already. So I’m with you, all the way.”

 

**4.**

 

<It’s not that bad,> Tobias says. <It’s not like I had much of a life anyway. At least I have wings.>

Marco’s stomach starts to burn. He wants to barf. He wants to make Tobias go away and _stop talking._

 _I will never become him,_ Marco thinks. _I will not._

<But OK. I get that you’re worried, Jake. I’ll come when I need it.>

 _I need him too,_ Marco wants to scream. _I needed him first. I still have something left to lose._

Instead he says, “Yeah, Tobias. Go begging to mommy bird for worms.”

 

**5.**

 

 _<_ It’s her, Jake. She’s alive. Dad killed himself because he lost her, and she’s alive … Jake, I _need her_! >

<He didn’t know, Marco.>

<She’s alive and she’s never going to get him back!>

<Yeah. She’s alive. She’s in there. And she needs you to keep control. You can’t help your dad, but you can still help her if you can keep your head.>

Marco fights down the maniac urge to scream, the child’s longing to reach out. He needs her. He will become what he must to get her back.

  

**(+1.)**

 

“Be back soon,” says Dad. “I’m going to see a psychologist.”

“A shrink? Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Dad stares at his keys. “I tried to end it, a year ago. Pills. They just made me sick.”

Marco remembers the vomiting and shaking, spoon-feeding him soup. “Oh.”

“I’m trying to put my life back together, son. This is part of it. I could make an appointment for you, too. It could help, you know, with things.”

“No thanks. They’d send me straight to the loony bin, and then where would you be?”

It’s not a joke. Dad laughs anyway.


End file.
